


starlight

by LIGHTSJOON



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Also Minkyun best boy I love him, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, But I also feel so bad for seungjun, I apologize in advance, I’m terrible at tagging, M/M, don’t expect too much from this story yall, honestly I don’t even know what this is, if seungjun says his name is spelled with a u then it’s spelled with a u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/pseuds/LIGHTSJOON
Summary: summer is supposed to be a time for love and new beginnings. and for whatever reason, it’s not.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> yall I’m sorry for this piece of TRASH. 
> 
> forgive me xD

_ “Hyojin, hey, it’s Seungjun again...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You never showed up to the cafe. My phone is on, so don’t hesitate to call.”  _

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

_ “Hyojin. It’s Minkyun. This is my—I don’t know—fourth time calling in a matter of days. Call us.”  _

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

_ Your call cannot be connected at this time. Please leave a message after the tone.  _

_ The individual you’re trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please call back— _

Click. 

_ The voicemail box is full and cannot take any messages at this time.  _

_ The number you’ve reached is currently out of range— _

Click. 

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

“What is it about the stars that terrifies you?” 

Seungjun turned his head to where Minkyun lay beside him in the warm summer grass. With the humid, sticky air clinging to them as they twisted and turned in their respective sheets, sleep refused to claim them. 

The brunette sighed, stretching his arms above him before tucking them behind his head. He considered Minkyun’s obscure question carefully. 

Was there anything to truly be terrified of in the first place? A tiny, shining orb, millions of miles away from their comfortable lives. 

It’s not that Seungjun hasn’t ever expected this question, especially since he almost never cared for the view of the night sky. Didn’t want anything to do with whatever lingered in the night, in the pure darkness that engulfed half of the globe at any given time. He didn’t believe in monsters, didn’t bother with getting himself worked up about existential beings and ideas that had grown in some foreign author’s mind. 

“What is it about the stars that terrifies me?” Seungjun repeated, almost contemplative. He took a deep breath, reaching out for Minkyun’s hand. The smooth skin of the younger’s hand was a heavy anchor, something a lot like gravity that kept him from floating into an all too familiar darkness. 

“Perhaps it isn’t the stars…” he whispered into the heavy summer air, to no one in particular. “But perhaps, it’s the distance. The distance between them and us. The things that have been left unsaid. The infinite number of missed phone calls, unanswered voicemails, gone completely unacknowledged. Even though they’re always there staring back at you.”

“Seungjun—”

He could feel the way Minkyun’s fingers tightened around his own. He couldn’t tell if it was out of concern or comfort, unsure if he wanted to know to begin with. “They witness the sins that humans try to erase, but can’t. They remind us that humans are infinitely imperfect…” 

Without letting go of his hand, Minkyun pushed himself up from the grass and turned his body until he could meet Seungjun’s gaze. “What happened with Hyojin wasn’t your fault, Jun…you can’t keep holding this over yourself.” 

“Then where did he go?” Seungjun’s voice cracked under the pressure that had been building at the back of his throat. “Why would he just abandon me _ —us— _ without a word?” 

Minkyun dragged Seungjun up from the grass until the elder was wrapped in his arms. And Seungjun  _ struggled _ against his best friend’s relentless grasp. Not knowing, being left in the dark, suffocated him. It drove him into a sadness so deep, so desperate, it felt as if someone had shoved his head under water. Minkyun had always known that. Hyojin knew. And yet he left him behind, abandoned him along a strange path that he’d never walked before. 

“He did not abandon you. No one has ever abandoned you, Jun…” Minkyun ran a hand through the elder’s hair, hoping that his pulse would steady with the gesture. 

“You don’t—”

“You’re right…I don’t know that. I don’t know anything, Seungjun.” Minkyun sighed. “But what I  _ do  _ know is that I am sitting right here. I’m  _ here.  _ I’ll stay with you for however long you need, and not any sooner than that.” 

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

_ This is Hyojin. Leave me a message after the beep.  _

Click. 

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

_ The number you’ve dialed is out of range, please try again later.  _

Click. 

_ The caller is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone.  _

Seungjun shuttered a breath. “It’s been thirteen years.  _ Thirteen years  _ since we’ve become friends. I never expected us to get this far. Did you? Perhaps you skipping out of town should be my answer. Frankly, I just can’t understand why you’re doing this. One minute, everything was okay. We had spent the night with our friends, under the stars, having the time of our lives. And now…now you’re gone.” 

He swallowed the fear that began to creep up the back of his throat. 

“Where did you go?” He whispered, pushing the confession from his heart. “Who knew that you had sunk your hooks so deep into me, only to rip them straight through me in one go.” 

Seungjun eyed Minkyun, who sat adjacent to him on the sofa. The younger nodded, reassuring him that everything would be okay. That he was there. Solid.  _ Real.  _

“Where have you taken my heart, Hyojin?” His voice cracked. “Have you buried it somewhere far from here? Far from  _ us? _ Taking it with you makes you a coward. You decided to leave this life behind, decided to leave behind the people who cared about you more than life itself. Yet, you’re holding onto something that you were so determined to give up. The least you could do is return it.” 

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

It’s because of Hyojin that Seungjun couldn’t meet the gaze of those glistening stars that littered the night sky. 

_ I love you.  _

_ We’ll never be far apart. The night sky holds every secret we’ve ever shared. Look to it and you’ll find me there looking back.  _

Hyojin. 

Who, to this day, refused to return his phone calls. Refused to acknowledge the damage he’d done to an innocent bystander in his complicated life. 

“The worst thing is, that after all of the bullshit, buried underneath all of the anxiety and anger, I’m still in love with him.” Seungjun whispered into the space that separated him and Minkyun. 

Minkyun stretched his arm across the pale sheets, a reassuring smile flickering across his lips. 

“Have you ever had your heart broken, Minkyun? Have you ever felt a sadness so deep that you can feel it in your bones?” 

He merely nodded, tucking his hand back into his chest. “Of course. Everyday in fact.” 

“Everyday.” Seungjun breathed, almost in disbelief. 

Minkyun nodded again.

“How?” 

“I was too late.” A sad smile was forced upon Minkyun’s face. “I had always been too late.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wow yall actually made it through this???


End file.
